El beso de un Youko
by ErrexErre
Summary: Qué pasa? Por qué Hiei recién se da cuenta ahora?


Nihao!

n.n mi primer one-shot! ye ye ye ye ye!!!

Por supuesto, KuramaxHiei ( q mas sino eso o.ó?)

Con una canción que va con mi caso, y con mi estado de ánimo, y viene prefecto con lo que quiero expresar n.n por eso se me ocurrió escribir un fic así. n.n

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El beso de un youko

Lo observaba. Simepre lo hacía. Ya era casi costumbre. ¡Una maldita costumbre! ¡Por la culpa de ese inútil! Grr...

Estaba sentado, frente a su escritorio, leyendo. Tenía la cara reposada en la palma de su mano. Bostezó y se llevó una mano a la boca. Se frotó los ojos y cerró el libro.

Hn. Resopló y se levantó de la silla.

Realmente no sabía qué estaba esperando. Estaba totalmente seguro que sabía que yo estaba ahí. Estaba muy seguro.

¿qué esperaba? ¿que simplemente entrara, luego de un año sin verlo y que todo estuviera como si nada?

_Dime cuántas veces quieres que te llore, que te siga, que te ruegue y que te implore, dime cuántas veces quieres que vaya detrás de tí._

Grr... Ese maldito zorro. Empezó a quitarse la ropa para acostarse... ¿qué no pensaba decirme nada? ¿Ni siquiera a indicarme que entrara?

Lentamente, emepzó a desabototanrse la camisa beige que llevaba ese día... Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente... Estoy seguro que él podría escucharlo.

_Por si no lo sabes tengo sentimientos, y sé que tú sabes muy bien lo que siento, déjame decirte que ésto terminó porque: Mi corazón arde en llamas, y tú que no me amas, quiero escapar, quiero salir de este lugar y ya no tengo fuerza en las mañanas, este sentimiento me gana, basta de llorar, las cosas debo de enfrentar._

Se quedó en esa cosa que los humanos llaman boxer. Retiré mi vista de ahí. Me sentía furioso y confundido de lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. ¡Furioso! ¿por qué rayos tenía que sentirme así?

Kurama sonrió para sí y se levantó.

¡Rayos! ¡Maldición! ¡Más rayos y más maldiciones! ¡Se estaba acercando.

- Hiei... -dijo él sonriendo -. ¿cuántas veces tendré que decirte que puedes entrar cuando quieras?

-...

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, entra -dijo él.

¿qué me quedaba? Me lo estaba pidiendo. Cerré los ojos y entré. Me senté en el escritorio.

- Bueno, dime, ¿qué has hecho en todo este tiempo? -preguntó él sonriendo.

Podía verlo. Su semblante había cambiado mucho. Como si quizá estuviese 'más feliz'... Pero eso no podía ser posible... ¡El era demasiado feliz!

_Qué lástima que tú no lo aceptes, que te gusta que de tí esté pendiente, que te traiga la luna y me asegure de que no huyas._

- ¿Pasa algo, Hiei? -pregunto Kurama, ahora mostrando algo de preocupacion -. ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

- Si no te había dado cuenta, es la única que tengo y la que siempre tendré -le respondí mirando a otro lado.

Kurama ladeó un poco la cabeza, algo confundido.

- Pues muy bien -dijo sonriendo -. Por cierto... ¿no tienes hambre?

- Pues... sí -le contesté sin mirarlo.

- Bien, ahora vuelvo -dijo Kurama saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Suspiré aliviado. Esto no era bueno, ¿por qué Kurama me estaba poniendo tan nervioso últimamente?

Lo había estado pensando mucho tiempo cuanod estuve en el Makai. No podía olvidarlo. No podía dejar de pensar en las hermosas esmeraladas que eran sus ojos... En su brillante y suave pelo rojo... Su sonrisa... su voz...

¡Maldita sea!

- Listo -dijo Kurama sonriendo. Traía consigo un enrome envase de helado. Sonreí. Hacía tanto que no probaba la nbieve dulce.

- Dame acá -le exigí y le quité el precioso helado de las manos -. Es mío.

Él se sentó en la cama a observarme comer helado.

_En el fondo te gusta que piense en tí, que me encargue de hacerte feliz, déjame decirte que ésto terminó porque: mi corazón arde en llamas, y tú que no me amas, quiero escapar, quiero salir de éste lugar, y ya no tengo fuerza en las mañanas, este sentimiento me gana, basta de llorar, las cosas debo de enfrentar._

Volteé a ver a Kurama y ¡ph sorpresa! Ya no era Kurama.. Bueno, sí era, pero convertido en youko.

- Volviste -dijo él sonriendo.

- Hn -esto no me gustaba. ¡en lo más mínimo! ¡Odiaba aquel momento en que empecé a pensar en Kurama!

- Te estaba esprando, pequeño Hiei.

- No me digas pequeño Hiei -le espeté con la boca llena de helado... No podía dejar de observarlo. Creí que me iba a volver loco. Kurama y youko... La misma persona... Tan iguales y tan distintas.

- ¿me esperabas?

- Sí, desde hace mucho.

_Dime cuánto tiempo quieres que te siga, dime por qué aún no me dejas ser tu amigo... Dime cuánto tiempo más..._

- ¿por qué?

- Hay algo que siempre quise decirte.

- Hn -sonreí irónocamente. Creía saber exactamente lo que quería -. Olvídalo. No me meteré en la cama contigo.

El youko rió, primero suavemente y luego con muchas ganas.

- Eres muy astuto, pero esta vez (sólo esta vez) no se trata de eso.

_Dime cuánto tiempo más..._

- Hmmm, qué novedad.

- Entonces no te lo diré.

- Oh...

- Te lo demostraré.

¿qué? ¿me lo demostrará? ¿de qué manera? ¿qué me quería demostrar el youko?

Se acercó hacia mí, retiró el helado de mis manos y acorraló contra la pared.

- ¿qué rayos piensas que estás hac...?

Mis labios fueron sellados repentinamente por un beso... Labios suaves, hpumedos... dulces... deliciosos, se internaban en los míos. Parecía que nuestras legnuas jugaban inconscientemente mientras ambos disfrutábamos de aquel momento. Mi corazón latía más fuerte que nunca. Jamás me había sentido tan nervioso, asustado, aterrado... amado.

_Dime cuánto tiempo más en tí yo pensaré_

Cerré mis ojos. Disfruté demasiado de aquel beso... Mi primer beso... Primer, estúpido, infantil beso... Que fue maravilloso.

El youko se separó lentamente de mí. Ambos podíamos sentir nuestras respiraciones.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos dorados y brillantes del youko, que me miraban expectantes.

¿por qué no podía decirlo?

¿Por qué no podía decirle cuánto lo amaba?

¿Por qué seguía sintiendo miedo al rechazo?

_Mi corazón arde en llamas y tú que no me amas, quiero escapar, quiero salir de este lugar, y ya no tengo fuerza en las mañanas, este sentimiento me gana, basta de llorar, las cosas debo de enfrentar._

- Hiei...

El youko bajó la mirada y se conviritó nuevamente en Shuiichi.

- Creo que lo he entendido, Hiei -dijo él, dejándome libre.

- ¿q-qué? -dije yo, hablando por pimera vez.

- Creo que me equivoqué... Y mucho...

- ¿Kurama...?

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quería decírselo! ¡Algo me lo impedía! ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ir y decirle que lo amaba? Que estuve pensando en él todo el maldito tiempo... ¡Que por su culpa no podía dromir tranquuilo! ¡Que...!

_Mi corazón arde en llamas y tú que no me amas, quiero escapar, quiero salir de este lugar, y ya no tengo fuerza en las mañanas, este sentimiento me gana, basta de llorar, las cosas debo de enfrentar._

- Perdóname, Hiei.

- K-kurama...

Él volteó rápidamente.

- ¿sí Hiei?

Negué con la cabeza levemente, con la boca semiabierta, mirándolo con duda e indesicicón.

¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO SE LO DECÍA? ¿POR QUÉ NO PODÍA?

¿no podía...?

- ¡Yo te amo, Kurama!

Por primera vez vi que el rostro de Kurama se iluminaba con alegría, con felicidad, con emoción.

Y yo aún no podía creer que esas palabras habían salido de mi boca.

- Hiei... tú...

- Todo es tu culpa -le dije sonriendo, sin poder creermelo -. No podía... no podía dejar de pensar en tí, recordaba tu maldito olor... ¡Ja! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡En verdad te amo, Kurama!

Esta vez fui yo quién se acercó al muy sorprendido y feliz Kurama y lo besé. Él respondió de inmediato, mientras caíamos a su cama...

- Hiei... Te amo...

- Lo sé... y yo también... Y por tu culpa.

Sentí que sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, mientras lo seguía besando.

Era mi Kurama. Mi zorro.

También era mi beso.

Era el beso de mi youko. El beso de mi Kurama.

**FIN**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holas! n.n Yeee!!! Mi primer one-shot! Espero que les haya gustado!

Nos vemos pronto y dejen reviews por favor.

Por cierto, la canción no va de parte de Hiei a Kurama no de Kurama a Hiei. Hay ciertas partes que son de Hiei y otras de Kurama que me imagino sabrán interpretarlas n.n

¡Nos vemos!

¡Y gracias por leer!


End file.
